


The Game Night

by NJwillnotstop



Series: @RT High [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Game Night, Rocky Horror miles, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff spends the night with Miles and Gavin. There's, pizza, Halo, Dancing, and a seizure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Night

Prompt by DeniseLove17- sorry its short

Geoff noticed as soon as his oldest son walked in that he was hiding something.The way Ryan’s face fell into an amused smirk, he was basically shaking he was so happy. Lindsay, on the other hand was anxious as she walked into the house and straight up to her bedroom.   
“So, what’s the secret?” Geoff asked as the two boys sat at the kitchen counter.  
“What secret?” Ryan asked as his face shifted, making him look mischievous.  
“Uh huh.” The gent turned to the younger. “Gavvy... my favorite child.”  
“HEY!” Ryan exclaimed offended.  
“Oh Please, don’t act like this is news to you.” Geoff stated making the other nod.  
“I don’t know anything Geoff.” Gavin lied smoothly.  
Griffon chose this moment to walk in with the other three children. She smiled and gave Geoff a kiss while Jon slept happily on her shoulder.   
“Lindsey is throwing a girls only night at The Fort tonight, you cool if i take the girls?” Griffon asked shifting Jon in her arms “Plus I think Jon's out for the night, and Ryan has therapy so it will be just you Gav and Miles.”  
“Pizza and video games?” He asks the boys  
“Pizza and video games.” They confirm simultaneously.   
~~~~~  
The night consisted of pizza, Halo and a little bit too much sugar. Miles was currently standing on the coffee table doing his own personal rendition of ‘Sweet Transvestite’ from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Geoff and Gavin had paused the game and were now dying of laughter, now knowing why Griffin said Miles couldn't have sugar when on his meds. Gavin was laughing so hard, he almost didn't notice his head going fuzzy or the tingling going through his body. Geoff hadn’t notice the lad go quiet until Miles froze with a fearful look on his face.  
The older man immediately slipped into dad mode and laid the boy on his side, ordering Miles to go fetch some water. The younger boy nodded and rushed to the kitchen, as Geoff combed his fingers through his son's hair whispering sweet words into the lad's ear as his body convulsed on the floor. Gavin finally stopped convulsing and Geoff sat up waiting for the lads eyes to open. He held tight onto the teens hand until finally the boy woke up.  
“How you feeling man?” Geoff asked helping Gavin sit up and drink some water.  
“Fuzzy,” He replied leaning heavily on Geoff and giving Miles a reassuring smile. “Can we not to Griffin, she was going to take me out for ice cream tomorrow for a year f no seizures.”  
Geoff laughed letting out a small “Sure bud” before helping him up and guiding him up the stairs to his room.   
~~~~~  
As Gavin laid in bed he listened as the others slowly piled into the house. He thought about Michael and Lindsay, and his stupid seizures. He was finally having a stress free fun night and a stupid seizure had to come up on him. Also why was the world so cruel that Lindsay would end up dating his bully. He thought about Jon, when the two year crawled into his bed late at night snuggling to his big brother's side. Man he hoped things would be better for him, at leas Jon would have three older brothers and two older sister who would beat anybody up who threatened him. Sure Gavin had the two scariest foster parents and the creepiest guy in their high school as his older brother, but they always took things too far. It would be safer for everyone if Gavin's Michael secret stayed quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know its bad. Any ideas for this universe I would be happy to write it.


End file.
